


[银英][罗莱]性爱访谈

by the_poacher



Series: [银英][罗莱]药到病除及番外 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: *皇帝夫夫的情趣游戏





	[银英][罗莱]性爱访谈

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter《药到病除》第一章竟然有了100热度~这是什么冷坑奇迹！  
> 更新一篇蠢蠢的番外希望各位喜欢~。  
> 是无聊的恋人推拉游戏的日常。

冬蔷薇园，皇帝卧室里的小咖啡桌旁，那位听说是宇宙第一俊美的青年正叠着腿坐着，双手交握放在腿上，手肘靠着扶手，眉头微蹙，清了清有点发干的嗓子：  
“再提醒我一次，你是哪家媒体？”  
“《自由行星日报》，陛下。”  
“啊……”冰蓝色的双眸流露出疑惑：“为什么是同盟的媒体？”  
“因为我们是民主主义者，陛下，我们问一切不恰当的问题。”  
皇帝暗暗低笑了一声：“好吧。”  
发问者漫不经心地翻着搁在膝头的笔记本：“我必须事先告知您，陛下，这个访谈中，所有问题都是关于性的。”  
皇帝不着痕迹地咽了口口水：“好。”

“那我们就开始了。”

他的元帅坐在桌子的另一边，柔和的灯光让那张雕塑一般都英俊面孔也显得温和可亲，似笑非笑的表情有点神秘。  
他左手拿着黑色皮面的记事本，右手将一支钢笔按在摊开的纸页上。  
“第一个问题：你最喜欢在什么时候做爱？”  
“半夜。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么……因为晚上很安静。不会有任何事情插进来。就好像——全世界只有我们两个人。”  
冰蓝色的双眸这样深情的凝视谁都架不住，但此刻的对象好像已经有了（一定程度上的）免疫力。  
“现在就是半夜。你想要现在做爱吗？”那双蓝黑异色的眼睛意味深长地眨了眨。  
皇帝轻笑一声：“想。”  
“嗯。”罗严塔尔对皇帝的坦率倒有点意外：“等你回答完问题。”  
“好。”  
元帅转过头去，若不是嘴角上扬的曲线暴露了他内心的愉悦，这几乎是一场专业的采访。

“在性爱中，陛下您最喜欢什么？”  
“我喜欢……我很喜欢接吻。做很长的前戏，接很多的吻。”  
“为什么？”  
皇帝犹豫了几秒，选择了一个不那么让他感到害羞的理由：“因为你的吻技高超。”  
“陛下的吻技已经比臣要高明了。”  
看到元帅用那双金银妖瞳对他放着电，莱因哈特觉得心跳抢了一拍。  
随着他们交往的时间增加，罗严塔尔才渐渐抛下各种顾虑。但这回头的浪子心情一松，就开始肆无忌惮地释放魅力，让他的皇帝男友领悟到，之前的日子只是相敬如宾的前言，从今以后才要开启没羞没臊的新章。  
“——因为我喜欢吻你。”  
他用一种不服输的口吻补充道，随后却立刻感到害羞，他的脸颊开始有点发热。  
“很好。这是个很好的回答。”  
银色的笔尖好像在纸页上画了个圈。  
“你的本子上都写了什么？我看你什么也没写吧。”莱因哈特有点紧张起来，故意打了个岔。  
“当然写了。”罗严塔尔飞快地翻转本子在主君面前闪了一下，皇帝只看见上面确实有字迹，元帅就小气地护着本子不让他看了。

“你最喜欢的体位是什么？”  
“体位？嗯……都喜欢。”  
“挑一个最喜欢的。”  
“……很难选。”踌躇几秒之后皇帝像攻克堡垒一样克服了自己的害羞：“我喜欢你从背后抱着我。你的吻在我的背上，你的手抚摸我的阴茎。”  
“这是个很好的回答。”罗严塔尔轻笑。  
莱因哈特也带着笑的脸已经红透了。

“我投降，奥斯卡。我做不了这个。”  
“你做得很好，陛下。请继续。”  
那双异色的眼睛突然又从本子上抬起来：“你硬了吗？”  
“是的。你呢？”  
“没有。我可不像初出茅庐的年轻人那么容易激动。”  
“我……”  
皇帝的抗议还没出口，老道的采访者立刻把访谈推进到下一步：  
“哪一次做爱最让你享受？”  
“……哪一次？”莱因哈特倒是不太介意被抢白，认真思索了一下：“……有很多次。每一次。”  
“挑一次，印象深刻的。”那双蓝黑异色的妖瞳带着笑意看着他。又来了，又开始放电了。  
“你还记得那一次，你反绑着我的手，又用领巾遮着我的眼睛吗？”  
“那次感觉很舒服？”  
“……很特别。”  
“这回答不了我的问题。”  
“是的，”莱因哈特用力抿了一下嘴唇，倾身朝他的恋人凑近：“感觉很好。”  
“从没见过陛下那样汗如雨下。”罗严塔尔也略微倾身，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起。  
就在莱因哈特以为罗严塔尔要亲吻自己的嘴唇时，情场老手突然退开：“那陛下今天也想被绑着做吗？”  
皇帝于是也将身体向后撤，斜靠在椅背上：“换成卿被绑着怎么样？”  
“可以啊。”元帅大方地回应：“等陛下回答完问题。”  
笔尖顽皮地在纸页上轻点了两下。  
皇帝不耐烦地耍起脾气：“究竟还有多少问题？”  
“很少了。”罗严塔尔随口哄他的恋人已经成了习惯。  
“我不再回答任何一个问题了。”皇帝端起杯子喝了一小口威士忌。  
“我现在有点硬了。”前任花花公子的语气不动声色，偏偏格外诱人。  
“……那好吧。下一个问题。”皇帝过于轻易地咬上诱饵。  
“你更喜欢哪一个，我的手，还是我的嘴？”  
“这算什么问题？”  
“必须挑一个。”  
“好吧。你的嘴。”  
“——我的嘴，还是我的阴茎？”  
“什么？！”莱因哈特几乎被荒唐的问题逗笑了，在椅子里不安地侧身，放下翘着的二郎腿，换了个方向又把腿叠起来。  
“挑一个。”他的恋人坚持着。  
他做了个深呼吸，轻轻清了清嗓子，低垂着眼眸好像真的想要得出一个答案。  
最终那双清澈的蓝眼睛抬起来，凝视着他的恋人，年轻的皇帝用很轻但令人信服的声音说道：  
“我想要你的嘴吻我的同时，你的阴茎插入我，我想要你吻我和操我，直到我射出来。”  
他一直小心地控制着节奏，慢慢地说完这句话，现在他完全硬了，下体被长裤的布料绑得发痛。  
这是皇帝的最后一次发动总攻，同时也是他的投降，他只能希望他的不臣之臣满足于此。

“非常好，陛下。那就是最后一个问题。”  
罗严塔尔终于合上他的本子，有条不紊地旋紧笔盖，把钢笔夹在封面上。  
“感谢您接受采访——现在请把您的衣服脱掉。”

……片刻之后，第二轮采访……

 

“罗严塔尔元帅，请回答我的问题。你最喜欢什么时候做爱？”  
皇帝平躺在他身边，放松地枕着自己的胳膊，薄毯覆盖着他们赤裸的身体。  
“嗯……让我想想。”  
罗严塔尔沉浸在一种朦胧而欣快的情绪里，刚被松开不久的手腕又酸又麻以至于他开始考虑他的安全词。  
“清晨。我喜欢在梦里感觉到你的吻，感觉到你的爱抚……很慢地开始意识到，这是真实的。  
“我还没醒时性爱就开始了，然后我醒过来，我就可以尽情地抱你。”  
皇帝满意地低笑一声：“那我明天就那样叫醒你。”  
“明天？你还不累吗？”  
莱因哈特的嘴角微微勾起，稍微舒展了一下裹在被单里的身体：“不会很累。  
——做爱的时候，你最喜欢什么？”  
“我喜欢吻遍你的身体，让你求我插入。陛下忍不住的表情真的很有意思。”  
罗严塔尔俯身搂住他的皇帝，把遮挡他的裸体的被单揭到一旁，在他的脖子上落下亲吻。  
“那……你最喜欢什么体位？”  
“我喜欢让你趴在我身上，从下方插入你，紧抓着你的腰……”爱欲的吻落在锁骨和胸膛上，然后是他的乳珠被含着轻吮。  
温柔爱抚中，莱因哈特觉得身体的热度再一次被点燃。  
“这样当你高潮之后，会全身无力地倒在我的怀里。”  
莱因哈特再一次硬起来，阴茎湿漉漉地蹭在情人的腹部。  
他抚摸着元帅的肩膀和背脊，用修剪得平整的指甲轻轻划过那里湿润的皮肤，他知道他喜欢这样。  
“哪一次……哪一次最好？说一次你最喜欢的……”皇帝在亲吻与爱抚的攻势下喘息着，却不愿意轻易放弃提问。  
“我最喜欢昨天早上……你把我吻醒，告诉我你梦见了我，然后把我的阴茎含进嘴里。那真的很棒。”  
罗严塔尔一直吻到他的肚脐和小腹，金银妖瞳从下方向上看着他：  
“就像这样……”  
“啊…………”  
访谈没办法再进行下去了。皇帝将十指穿过元帅棕黑色的短发，合上双眼，享受着他的口腔里的温暖。

这将是十分漫长的一夜……


End file.
